wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Magister Rommath
|affiliation = Illidan's Forces (formerly by extention) :Kael'thas' forces (formerly) Horde : Quel'Thalas ::Magisters, :: Sunreaver Onslaught |occupation = Archmage of Quel'Thalas, Herald of Prince Kael'thas (formerly) |location = Sunfury Spire |status = Alive }}Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and a fiercely loyal servant of Kael'thas Sunstrider. Rommath was a member of the company Kael'thas led into Outland, but was later sent back to Quel'Thalas at his Prince's request: :"Most of Kael'thas' group chose to stay in Outland, but Rommath was sent back to carry a message of hope to those blood elves remaining in Quel'Thalas. Rommath accomplished his mission: relaying tales of a glorious promised land, spreading the teachings of Illidan (teachings which Rommath smoothly attributed to Prince Kael'thas), and planting the notion that Kael'thas might one day return to lead his people to paradise. Rommath has since remained in Quel'Thalas to help rebuild and await the prince's return." Since his return as the prince's Herald, Rommath has founded a new order of Blood Magi to help the blood elf people reclaim their homeland. Under his command, this new order has used unprecedented magics to rebuild Silvermoon City almost overnight, and reclaim the lands surrounding the city from the taint of the Scourge. Though it was widely speculated whether Rommath's loyalty to his prince was greater than his love for his people, he ultimately remained loyal to Silvermoon City when Kael'thas and his felblood elves attacked, suggesting that he was likely unaware that Kael'thas was serving a more sinister master. Rommath holds a position of honor in Silvermoon City, and resides inside Sunfury Spire with Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. In Wrath of the Lich King Grand Magister Rommath plays a part in the restoration of Quel'Delar and is seen at the restored Sunwell. After Lor'themar attempts to take Quel'Delar from non-blood elf players only to be rejected by the sword Rommath protects players from the guardians in an ice tomb and informing the guards of the Regent Lord's mistake in grabbing the sword. After being released he allows players to take Quel'Delar and leave the Sunwell. For a blood elf player Rommath gives words of support and that the sin'dorei shall always rise up to face any foe. In Mists of Pandaria Landfall Rommath and Aethas are tasked with uncovering a mogu device found in Pandaria. Rommath discovers that the device works in a way similar to Burning Crystals (storing demonic and/or spiritual energies within itself), device was activated and a Sha emerged from it. Horde agents dealt with the sha, Aethas said that what Garrosh is doing with sha is very similar to what Kael'thas did with arcane and fel energy. When Jaina started arresting the Sunreavers in Dalaran, Rommath managed to free Aethas and others. Rommath battled his way through the sewers and secured the center of the city from the Alliance and the Silver Covenant. He released numbers of Sunreavers, but Aethas himself was nowhere to be found. Rommath left for Violet Hold where he found Aethas and freed him. They used Dragonhawks to escape from Dalaran to Silvermoon City. They informed Lor'themar Theron of the situation, Lor'themar said that blood elves should make their next move. Rise of the Thunder King Rommath accompanies Aethas, Halduron and Lor'themar to Isle of Thunder where they formed Sunreaver Onslaught. Rommath led the attack on Court of Bones. Notes * Rommath that appears in Silvermoon City is killable, but is not technically a boss mob. In Sunwell Plateau, he is not killable, but is technically a boss mob. Trivia * Rommath wields a staff similar to the from and the dropped by Kael'thas in Magisters' Terrace. He seems to wear a too, or at least one with the same model and colouring. * Despite obviously being a mage class, Rommath strangely lacks any form of magical or special abilities. Whether this was intentional or was merely overlooked by programmers remains to be seen. Regardless this has led many players to jokingly call Rommath 'The Mage With No Magic' a few even go so far as to call him the 'Captain No-Shirt of Silvermoon', a vague reference to the fact that Rommath would probably fight better if he knew some sort of magic. * Prior to Patch 3.2.0, Grand Magister Rommath had a 'unique' hair style that was considered to be a bug in his model, in that the style was actually the short hair used when a character wears a full helmet, normally not accessible. In Patch 3.2.0, he was given one of the new blood elf hair styles introduced in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Patch changes Patch changes * * * * quest.}} * External links es:Gran Magister Rommath fr:Grand magistère Rommath pl:Grand Magister Rommath Category:Blood elves Category:City bosses Category:Silvermoon City NPCs Category:Mages Category:Magisters